


the sun is going down

by AceMoppet



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not even in this fucking fandom and yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: She looks over to her left. Across the aisle that runs between the tables, there’s another boy, probably her age. He’s lying on a couple of papers, probably his homework, fast asleep.She snorts. 'Dude, same.' She’s about to turn back to her book when she notices the dark stain on his side.





	the sun is going down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom but my dash today is full of people being sad on main so whoops my hand slipped and here this is.
> 
> I should be writing my college essays. I am obviously not.
> 
> Please note that the characters might be a bit OOC as I'm not actually in the fandom and I just know of the anime through my Tumblr dash.

Jenna huffs as she rushes into the library, mentally sighing over the amount of studying she has to do for tomorrow’s test. 

 

_ Well,  _ she thinks, plopping down into an empty seat,  _ better get started. This A isn’t gonna earn itself! _

 

With that, she put on some music and got to work, losing herself in the confusing world of calculus.

 

\---

 

Jenna leans backward, yawning. It’s been two hours since she started studying, and the sun’s beginning to set. 

 

_ I should get home soon,  _ she muses, cracking her back. Then she looks over to her book and sees that she only has a chapter left.

 

_ Well, maybe one more chapter... _

 

She leans forward and grimaces. The chapter’s on derivatives. She  _ hates  _ derivatives.

 

Desperate for a distraction, she looks around the library, taking in her surroundings for the first time in two hours. It’s refreshing, especially after looking at blank white pages all day.

 

She looks over to her left. Across the aisle that runs between the tables, there’s another boy, probably her age. He’s lying on a couple of papers, probably his homework, fast asleep.

 

She snorts.  _ Dude, same.  _ She’s about to turn back to her book when she notices the dark stain on his side.

 

Curious, she walks over, a foreboding pit forming in her stomach with each step she takes towards him. 

 

When she reaches him, she shakes his shoulder. “Hey, hey dude, you ok?”

 

He doesn’t answer.

 

She’s breathing faster now, and her heart beats so loudly she thinks the whole library can hear her. Slowly, she reaches down to touch the stain. It’s wet, so  _ so  _ wet.

 

She pulls her hand away, fingers trembling. The liquid stains her fingers, red like the sunset. Red like…

 

_ Blood,  _ her mind whispers helpfully.

 

“H-Help,” she whimpers, almost shocked into silence. “Help, help-”

 

And then someone shushes her, and she starts screaming.

 

“Help! Somebody help!”

 

\---

 

5 seconds later, someone runs over to where Jenna stands, still screaming her head off. “Call an ambulance!” they yell, pushing her out of the way to staunch the flow of blood.

 

5 minutes later, the ambulance arrives, siren piercing the cold air. The sun sets just as they carry the boy out in their stretcher.  _ He looks so young,  _ Jenna thinks, wiping at her eyes. She hopes he’ll be ok.

 

5 hours later, the doctors all watch as Ash Lynx toes the line between death and life. One nurse starts praying fervently as his breathing slows to the point of stopping. It never stops though.

 

5 days later, Ash Lynx wakes up. The first thing he does is ask for water. The first person who sees him is Max. He splutters flusteredly as Max bawls over him, but eventually they both calm down enough to just relax in each other’s presence, already beginning to heal.

 

5 weeks later, Eiji finally arrives. He’d tried to come earlier, but something happened to his visa, and then he’d had to convince his family to let him go back to America even though he  _ just  _ got back. In the end, it’s Ibe who vouches for him, and now, weeks later, he’s back in America. He starts tearing up even before he enters the hospital room, even before he sees him-

 

“E-Eiji?”

 

He breaks and runs over to Ash’s side, tears streaming down his face. “Ash!”

 

“You’re here,” Ash whispers as Eiji falls apart in his arms, “You’re here-”

 

“Yes,” Eiji says fiercely, the word choked out through the thick of his tears, “And I am never leaving you again. Do you understand, Ash?”

 

Ash smiles, wobbly and teary. “Yes.”

 

5 months later, Eiji returns to Japan. This time, Ash drops him off at the airport, bright blond hair tucked into a beanie. He has to stay behind to take care of some untied strings, but as soon as he’s done, he’ll join Eiji in Japan, finally a free man. They part tearfully, with pressed foreheads and clutching hands. 

 

_ Only a little bit longer, _ they both think, Ash’s hand pressed to the airport window, Eiji’s pressed to that of an airplane.  _ Only a little bit longer. _

 

5 years later, Jenna looks up at the sunset one day and wonders what became of that sleeping boy. She hopes he’s ok and that he’s happy.

 

(And he is. Waking up to his fiance, covered in the bright red of sunrise, Ash’s happier than he ever thought he could be.)


End file.
